1. Field
The present invention relates to systems for skip tracing. More specifically, the present invention concerns, in some aspects, systems for determining telephone numbers associated with a delinquent customer account.
2. Discussion
Skip tracing generally refers to the processes used to track a debtor. For example, in a typical account database, 12 to 15% of delinquent accounts are not associated with a usable phone number. Accordingly, skip tracing includes processes for obtaining a phone number that is usable to resolve the delinquencies of a particular account. As a result, skip tracing may reduce write-off costs associated with delinquent accounts.
In some current skip tracing systems, a skip tracer uses a mainframe emulator to connect to a mainframe computer system. The skip tracer accesses an emulator screen of the mainframe that provides account information and attempts to locate a telephone number therefrom. Any located numbers are called, and results of the calls are recorded in the mainframe through a different mainframe emulator screen. The skip tracer repeats the above process with respect to multiple information screens of the mainframe and of other mainframe computer systems until a good number is found or until no more relevant information is available.
The foregoing systems present multiple inefficiencies. For example, the skip tracer is required to switch back and forth between many emulator screens. Also, the skip tracer may forget to access a mainframe screen that contains relevant information, or may overlook relevant information presented by an accessed screen. Furthermore, the skip tracer may identify and call a telephone number that has already been called, or may fail to call an identified number because of a mistaken belief that the number has already been called. Each of these inefficiencies increases the probability of error and the time required to perform appropriate skip tracing. Consequently, these inefficiencies increase both skip tracing costs and write-off costs resulting from inadequate skip tracing.
In view of the foregoing, what is needed is a system that may provide faster, more efficient and/or more accurate skip tracing of telephone numbers than provided by current systems.